when the stars shine
by JonesyGirl2992
Summary: Brianna Hackett is a civilian contractor for the Alliance. With a degree in both engineering and piloting Brianna has been asked to help out on the Normandy's retrofit. Then she meets the snarky pilot. Brianna Hackett is my OC everything else belongs to Bioware. But not the horses the horses are mine. Cover art done by my sister RubyMcNugget
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys so this story was originally posted on the AO3 site but then I thought why not put my fanfiction. Net account to use again terribly sorry for not updating when. And constructive criticizing is allowed **

**This story starts post mass effect 2 and pre mass effect 3 so I hope you enjoy**

Brianna had just finished her day of training her horse chancellor by letting him into his paddock with his friends the other performance horses that her dad owned, flopping down on her bed wanting to sleep but then her terminal registered a call coming in on a secure channel. Groaning her got up off her bed and sat at her desk to answer the call to find it was Admiral Anderson on the line. "David to what do I own the pleasure pf speaking to you" she asked the old family friend. "Brianna I need you to come to the Alliance warfare centre in Vancouver tomorrow at 10:00 hour I'll let you know tomorrow what's happening" and with that Anderson closed the call, Brianna just sat there staring at the terminal "well shit that was surprising" Brianna then stood up and headed for her bed but then realised she smelt like sweat and horses so she made a bee line for a cupboard to grab her stuff then heading for the shower, after half an hour of washing herself and singing she was out of the shower and dressed ready for bed, laying down on her bed and pulling up her covers she set her alarm for 05:30 then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleep, Bleep, Bleep Brianna's alarm clock was screaming at her, a sound she had gotten used to since she was 13. With a groan she sat up and turned her alarm clock off after many repeated attempts. She then got up and put on her Jodhpur's and her thermal long sleeve and some long woolly bed socks and headed out into the main area of her home to find the kitchen lights on and her dad standing at the bench drinking coffee and reading from his data pad, _probably the news_ she thought. She snuck up behind him already knowing that he knew she was there and gave him a hug "morning dad, what time did you get in" she said "around 12 this morning I'm actually surprised that you didn't wake up when I walked past your room what did you do yesterday to be tired and coffee is over there" he said as he pointed towards the fresh pot of coffee sitting on the bench. Brianna grabbed a coffee cup and filled it up with coffee "well I made progress with chance I managed to get her to do a canter under saddle before she started flipping her shit about it. I tell you she'll be ready for competing by this time next year" chance of better known as chancellor sired by Brianna's dads horse co-pilot taking over was turning out to be a great show horse, at only four years old chance was already 16hh and was still growing was Brianna's newest project with a bit of help whenever her dad had some shore leave. "So how is double chance going" double chance was the name her dad had given chancellor as at first she was a scrawny little foal that was looking at not even lasting the night to a jumpy little foal that was running around the paddock the next day. "She's turning out to be a great show like her parents" Brianna said with enthusiasm. "Anyway Co-pilot has been missing you for the past few weeks actually he has been grumpy about and picking on Bunny" Brianna continued as she grabbed two apples from the fruit basket one for herself and one for Bunny and put her cup in the sink. "Come on horsies are waiting for there food as well dad" Brianna said as he put his cup in the sink as well and followed her to the door as well as roughing up her hair with a laugh at her face after she straightened it out then putting on her vest, jacket and scarf laughing at her dad complaining about to many jackets she wore while he only had to put on one then putting on there shoes and heading out the door.

Entering the stable and turning on the lights and hearing some of the horses on their stalls nickering was a sound worth listening to early in the morning for both Brianna and her dad. "Good morning Bunny" Brianna said as she walked up to Bunny's get up off the ground while stretching and then walking up to the stall door. Bunny one of her dad's prized broodmares just over 17hh was used by her dad as a competition horse before an injury ended her competing career but made her a perfect broodmare with occasional riding around the farm. Giving Bunny the apple she walked up to chance's stall the palomino mare was poking her head out the stall door like the other horses that were awake. "Morning girl, how's my beautiful baby" she said and chance nickered "you've been pampering that horse and I know you have cause your mother did that with Bunny" her dad said as he walked towards co-pilots stall. "Hey dad I'm going to take chance for a ride would you like to come?" Brianna asked her dad "yeah why not" he said then walked to the tack room to get co-pilots tack, Brianna did the same. "Ah I see you've clipped co-pilots coat? winter clip, very nice" he said as he took the stable rug of co-pilot. After half an hour no thanks to chance being stubborn they were on their way "Brianna there's a hill up here try and take chance for a canter up it, horses can't buck when going uphill." Brianna nodded and when they got to the hill her dad signalled her to go to which she did while he stayed behind just to make sure she made it up. When she go to the top she waved at him signalling that he could follow. At first Steven had trotted co-pilot around in a medium circle on the flats before he cantered up the hill once at the top of the hill they just stood there on horseback watching the sun rise. Steven had missed this, seeing a real sun rise as he had always been at Arcturus station. Steven heard the faint click of a camera and looked at Brianna who had her Omni- tool out and had just taken a picture "sorry couldn't resist it" she said sheepishly after time minutes there they had decided it was time to head home. By the time they got home the stable hands were walking around cleaning up and feed the horses. "Good morning sir and ma'am" said Scott the lead stable hand "good morning to you to Scott" Steven said as he and Brianna both dismounted from their horses and lead them into the stable. After the horses were untacked and happily eating their food Brianna and her dad decided that they should have breakfast which was cereal and toast then went on with things to do as they. Brianna just played on her Omni tool and checked her messages while pondering over why her dad's old friend wanted to see her? Did her dad know about it? But she left it at that meanwhile Steven was sitting in his office talking to Hannah "so who is my baby girl it kills me to not see her?" Hannah said "she's doing fine Hannah she has actually been training chance" he replied back "that scrawny little foal out of Bunny that we thought wouldn't even last the night?" she said confused "yep she's managed to actually canter her and after one year of training" Steven and Hannah had ended up talking for two hours before they said there good byes. Brianna had just finished getting ready when her dad had knocked on her wall "hey Brianna I'm heading up to the warfare centre just wondering if you want anything while I'm gone?" he asked her "actually I need to head that way to, I got a call from David last night saying I needed to see him at 10:00 so can you give me a lift down?" she said to him "alright come on lets go" he replied to her.

At the warfare centre Brianna walked beside he dad as they headed towards the alliance spaceport. Upon arriving at a viewing window there was another man in alliance BDU's someone Brianna had met once after the battle of the citadel the man in uniform turned to face Admiral Hackett and saluted him "Admiral Hackett it's good to see you again" to which her dad nodded back "likewise Major Alenko" he replied back, that's were Brianna had heard of him though at the time he was just a lieutenant he was her sister's lover. But those thoughts were drawn away from her as her attention was on the activity outside in the hanger. There right before her eyes was a sleek, slightly damaged frigate in Cerberus colours called Normandy.


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna starred at the frigate in shock, the Normandy. The last time she had seen the Normandy was back in 2183 when it was the SR-1 and Maya had tried to set her up with the pilot but it didn't turn out but what could she say she was only 24 at the time and had only broken up with her boyfriend so she was a-bit wary of the pilot, she didn't even know his name, Brianna was snapped out of her memory like state of her father snapping his fingers in front of her face "Brianna you in there?" he asked her to which she nodded "good, now Anderson should be coming out soon so you should wait here next to Major Alenko." Steven said just as four alliance soldiers walked towards them and Brianna took an uneasy step backwards, to which her father had seen "Brianna the soldiers are here for security" to which see calmed after that. Major Alenko turned his head to look in her direction while looking her over "I remember you, you're Commander Shepard's friend" Brianna had looked at him and nodded "yep that's me but I'm more of a family friend her mother and my dad were best friends so I stayed with her and her mum while my dad was out on tour and Maya would come and stay with me and my dad at the farm whenever her mum was on tour. So yeah family friends" major Alenko just shrugged and turned back to the airlock at the sound of it cycling. When it was done Admiral Anderson came striding out of the airlock everyone around the room apart from Brianna and Admiral Hackett had saluted him and not to long out came the woman that is the captain of the Normandy and the first human Spectre and Brianna's older sister. "Admiral" she said as she stood in front of Admiral Hackett and saluted him to which he saluted back "Commander Shepard you have been charged with Man slaughter and genocide for the incident involving the destruction of the Bahak system do you accept these charges against you?" he said in a commanding voice "yes sir" she replied "do you understand that you may be stripped of you rank and all your commendations as well as command of the Normandy?" he asked "yes sir I do I have cut my ties with Cerberus and in return give the Alliance the most advanced ship that Cerberus has built as well as all Cerberus files" then she saluted Hackett and he saluted back then stepped out of the way for the guards to do their stuff.

After Maya had been taken to her new quarters Brianna was still standing in front of the window looking at the Normandy, Cerberus sure did improve it from the first time "she's a good ship for a predecessor, Brianna now that Shepard has turned the Normandy over to us I'm going to use it as my mobile command centre but as you can see she needs retrofitting and I will need a really good tech slash pilot when that's done and that person I want is you" Anderson said when he stopped next to her to look out the window. Brianna was shocked that he wanted her "really you want me on that ship" Anderson just smiled "yes really you only second to the top in your class in the flight academy and your great with what you do" Brianna thought for a minute what could being on the Normandy do "alright Anderson I'll take your offer when do I start?" Brianna had asked as she had stuck her hand out towards Anderson "you start tomorrow at 0730 good luck Brianna" he shock her hand then made his exit.


End file.
